User blog:Imouto-tan/Maria Ortega
Maria Ortega is the former, and first, partner of Louis Mitsuari. She was fatally injured and was given the body of a Hibiki Cyborg Magical Combat Unit by the creator of the Hibiki Units, Rikou Liladan, as part of her experiments. The Hibiki Cyborg Magical Combat Unit was created to wield Magic Apps and do battle against small armies, she is one of the first of her model and build. She fights alongside the members of the Foo Fighters during the events of WW3. Multi-skilled, she participates in both the tennis and swimming clubs. Due to that, she always eats a lot, but unfortunately all of those nutrients go into her chest. Background Maria had been attractive from a young age, and therefore, been in the center of attention, but when she was in middle school, her looks had attracted all kind of unwanted attention, ranging from fellow classmates to adults. She had even been attacked and fatality injured by the "boyfriend" of a stalker at one of her swim meets, which caused her androphobia, a fear of men. Due to the attack being so fatal she had to transfer her consciousness and soul into an experiment Hibiki Unit body. Once the procedure was complete and she returned to school, she had then asked Louis Mitsuari, the only boy she could trust, to have a fake relationship (they had agreed to stop it if they found someone else they loved) with her so that she could avoid other boys. Appearance Maria Ortega is slightly short for her age, being noticeably shorter than almost all of her female classmates. Maria has long, waist-length silky silver hair that she leaves messy and flowing and her eyes are a beautiful green. She is also decently well endowed, at least in proportion to her small stature. She is usually seen wearing the uniform of Bacon Magic Academy. Maria in her Kaiser armor, changes her skin to blue, as well as the rest of her armor, having only a slender appearance of a Hibiki Unit. Her hair is also changed to be more flat, as well being changed to blue as well. Personality Maria is a beautiful and timid girl, and because of that she's been chased and stalked by men, resulting in her androphobia (Louis being one of the exceptions). Even if she's kind, she often got jealous of Ayana when they first met, but as time goes by she gradually overcome it. Powers Scanner Vision- A non combative feature which analyzes an opponent's Physical Data (such as BWH measurements) and Abilities, including the opponent's Jewel ability, with the aid of her equipment it allows her to even see in microscopic level and thermal vision. Cyber Mind- Given Maria's cybernetic parts she can access her memory in video format to show others and use her internal supercomputer at a later time to analyze them properly. She also possesses vast encyclopedic knowledge of all things and can upload massive amounts of information into herself. She can download and upload all kinds of information along with her memory. All information she uploads into herself she can make use of immediately. She needs no additional devices for digital data processing and network. Equipment Kaiser Armor: Maria has armor that allows her to become very powerful, being able to overpower even Louis, drastically increasing her own speed and strength, as she was also able to keep up with Louis and dodge most of his attacks, as well as increased endurance, with standing attacks that most humans could no survive. Bladed Tonfa: Maria is known to carry bladed tonfa which she use to battle weaker enemies, especially when she is outnumbered by pushovers such as, Orcs. Abilities High Quality Mana: Maria has very powerful mana being told by Mia that her mana taste like that of a high level Jewel's. Weaknesses *Her body can be hacked (doing so will certainly be no easy task though). *After using too many Magic Apps, she becomes immobile for a short time. *Can't use her Magic Apps without her Magi-Com Device. *She tends to hold a back against weaker opponents and avoids killing. *She is vulnerable to electric attacks. *Her power progression is slowed down when in the presence of powerful opponents or negating abilities. *Strong magnetic fields can be dangerous to her body *She can only use one Magic App at a time Equipment Trivia Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet